Activities performed within this project provide DNA extraction, alliquotting, bioprocessing of human epidemiology specimcens for cancer research. Several facilities are utilized to process human specimens and to provide the necessary infrastructure to support human specimen processing and storage in support of epidemiology cancer research. The Mass Spectrometry Center is equipped with the latest in mass spectrometry (MS) instrumentation for analyzing both small and large biomolecules. The Center offers corresponding expertise in detection, quantitation, structure confirmation, and mass measurements. The Center also educates scientists on the use, interpretation, and applications of MS technologies. The CLIA-certified Molecular Diagnostics Laboratory provides state-of-the-art clinical and research diagnostics, including mutation detection, single nucleotide polymorphism analysis, and pathogen detection. The Human Immunological Monitoring Laboratory supports cervical cancer research by examining human host immunological parameters potentially important in the pathogenesis or prevention of virus-related tumors. The laboratory's capabilities include: receipt and processing of human specimens, including whole blood and cervical specimens; cryopreservation, DNA extraction and Epstein-Barr virus transformation of peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMC); immunological testing, including a variety of in vitro PBMC functional assays; HLA and PBMC phenotyping by flow cytometry (fluorescence activated cell sorting FACS); temporary low temperature storage of biological specimens and transfer to the DCEG biorepository; electronic tracking of biospecimens and reporting of assay results to DCEG investigators; maintain quality control/quality assurance programs; apply state-of-the-art techniques, as they become available. The Bioprocessing Laboratory processes biological specimens prior to their storage in the DCEG repository or dispersal to collaborators. The processing laboratory provides: processing and freezing of biological specimens, including whole blood, serum, plasma, urine, and feces; lyophilization of specimens; flash-freezing of tissue in liquid nitrogen; separation and viable cryopreservation of cell lines, including the routine assessment of viability; cryopreservation of red blood cells to maintain enzymatic activity; establishment of cell lines; large scale propagation of cell lines; nucleic acid extraction; distribution of specimens. The DNA Extraction Laboratory extracts DNA from whole blood specimens, blood fractions, transformed lymphoblastoid lines, cultured fibroblasts, tumor specimens, buccal cells, paraffin-embedded tissue, Guthrie cards, cytology preparations, or other biological specimens. Activities performed within this project provide DNA extraction, alliquotting, bioprocessing of human epidemiology specimens for cancer research. Human molecular epidemiology research is focused in the following areas: Bone Bladder cancer Brain cancer Breast cancer Cervical cancer Colo-rectal cancer Esophageal cancer Eye disease Kaposi's sarcoma Kidney cancer Hodgkin's disease Laryngeal cancer Leukemia Liver cancer Lung cancer Melanoma Multiple Myeloma Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma Pancreatic cancer Pharyngeal cancer Prostate cancer Oral cancer Ovarian cancer Skin cancer Stomach cancer Testicluar cancer Thyroid cancer Uterine cancer Urologic disorders Vaginal cancer